My writer is a what?
by CaptainCastle
Summary: Kate is helping Lanie move in with Esposito...set sometime in the future where Kate and Rick are dating.  Rated M for story topic and later chapters.  CHAPTER 5 IS  UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_**Set sometime in the future. Kate is helping Lanie sort through boxes so she can move in with Esposito. Kate and Castle are dating.****_

"Hey Lanie? What about these boxes in the back of the closet?

Lanie entered the room with 2 beer bottles. She takes a drink from one, and hands the other to Kate. Kate stands up and dusts herself off. She wipes her forehead and takes a drink.

"Thanks Lanie."

"No problem. Thanks for taking part of your day off to help me."

Kate glances at her watch – taking note of the time. "I've got another hour or so before I have to head out."

"What? You got a hot date or something? 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Kate replied, smiling.

"Where is he taking you tonight?"

"I have no idea, Lanie. He won't tell me!"

"That man is full of surprises, isn't he?

"He sure is, Lanie. I can't believe we're really together."

"You and Castle belong together, girl. I'm just glad you finally let him catch you."

"Me too, Lanie."

Kate put down her beer, and pulled two boxes from the back of the closet. They were both marked BOOKS and covered in dust. She passed one to Lanie, and opened both of them with the utility knife she had pulled from her pocket. Stifling a cough, she opened her box.

"God, Lanie. This is filled with college textbooks. Do you keep everything?

Kate pulled a couple of books from the box and read the titles. They were definitely textbooks. Some of them were medical, and some were not. Digging further, she found some novels, and magazines.

"Comso, Glamour, Seventeen?"

Kate laughed as she leafed through the pages. Lanie grabbed a few as well, and they giggled over pictures of hairstyles.

"I can't believe we ever dressed like that!" Kate said, tossing the magazines into the RECYCLE pile.

Lanie gasped as she pulled more magazines from the box.

"Oh my God, I forgot I had these. " She said, cradling the books.

Lanie's eyes turned devious as she smiled at Kate. She flipped the magazine over so Kate could read the title.

"Playgirl?" Kate said with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh."

Lanie started turning pages and looked at Kate.

"So, is Castle Playgirl material? " she asked.

Kate blushed at the question.

"Lanie!"

"Well, is he worthy of a centerfold?"

Kate lowered her eyes and kept working. She muttered something that Lanie couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know."

"You mean to tell me, that even after all this time, you haven't slept with Castle?"

"Yes, Lanie. That's exactly what I'm saying.

"Girl, Imma smack you."

"God, Lanie! Trust me, I want to. It's just that he wants to wait. He said he wants to make it really special for us."

"So you've talked about it?"

"Yes. We've talked about it. He has this amazing weekend away planned for us soon."

Lanie leaned over and gave Kate a hug. She was still flipping through one of the magazines.

"There's some fine male specimens in these pages. You wanna peek?"

Kate laughed as Lanie spouted off names.

"Victor Webster, Keith Urban, Brad Pitt…"

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Richard Castle"

Lanie held up the magazine cover for her friend to see. Clear as day – was the name in black and white."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate grabbed for the magazine, and Lanie pulled it just out of her reach. Kate reached again, and Lanie put it behind her back, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Lanie!"

"What, girlfriend?" She asked, not so innocently.

"Please give me the magazine."

"This magazine?" Lanie asked, holding it out of Kate's reach.

"Yes, that magazine." Kate sneered.

"Oooh. I little touchy, aren't we?"

"Lanie, what if it was Esposito in there and I was trying to look?"

"I'm not going to look, girl. I'm just trying to get a rise out of you." Lanie said, handing the magazine to Kate. "Besides, if the two of you weren't together, I would have looked by now."

Kate smiled and took the magazine. She looked at the cover and took a deep breath. Smiling, she looked at Lanie through her long eyelashes.

"I wonder if he's the centerfold." She said quietly, as she ran her finger over his name on the cover.

Kate immediately noticed the trademark sparkle in his eyes. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that was completely open with tight blue jeans. The top button of the jeans was undone showing the trail of hair to his manhood. His hands were in his pockets, and he was smiling. It was one of those close mouth smiles that took Kate's breath away. That smile often meant he was up to something and Kate loved it.

Lanie watched Kate as she smiled at the photo. It was classic Castle; A bit younger, and definitely sexy. Kate somehow resisted the urge to tear into it and find more photos of him. She wanted to look in private, not with her best friend looking on. She slipped the magazine into the tote bag that was behind her, and stood to leave.

"What? You're not going to look?" Lanie asked.

"I probably will." Kate said, biting her lower lip. "Just not in front of you."

"Are you going to tell him you have it?" Lanie asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just let him find it later on my coffee table." Kate said with a smile and a laugh.

Both of them stood up and brushed off the dust. Looking at her watch, Kate knew it was time to go. She grabbed the tote bag and headed for the door.

"Thanks for your help, Kate. "  
>"No problem, Lanie. See you tomorrow." Kate answered, as she left her friend's apartment. She took the elevator to the ground level, walked outside, and hailed a cab back to her own apartment.<p>

Kate arrived at her building about 20 minutes later. She paid the fare and walked inside. She took the elevator to the 3rd floor and saw a package at her door. Smiling, she picked it up and unlocked her door. She dropped her bags and keys and took the package into the kitchen. She poured a glass of wine, and opened the card that was on the outside of the box.

_KB,_

_Now you don't have to worry about what to wear tonight. I'll see you at 7._

_RC_

She lifted the lid, pulled the tissue away and smiled. Inside the box was an emerald green cocktail dress. It was off the shoulder and shimmered when she moved it. Holding it up, she smiled when she noticed it would be form fitting. The hemline was just above her knee. Holding it, she went into the bathroom to start the bath water, and then laid it on her bed. Going to her dresser, she found her black strapless bra and a pair of black lace panties. She got undressed and went into the bathroom to slip into the warm bath.

Across town, Rick was getting ready as well. He showered, shaved, and combed his hair. He got dressed in jeans, and a dress shirt that matched the dress he had sent to Kate. He pulled on the brown pinstriped jacket that he knew she liked and went out to his office. He picked up his keys, wallet, phone and the small box from his desk. He checked one last time to make sure he had everything before leaving the loft.

30 minutes later, Kate was just about done getting ready. Her hair was in soft curls and pulled up leaving a few loose around her face. She had done her makeup a little darker (With the smoky eye that she knew he loved) and was putting on some perfume. She found her black satin pumps in the closet and was putting a few things in her small evening purse when she heard a knock. Checking the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was 6:57. Smiling, she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Castle." She says, meeting his eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing." He says, as she lets him into the apartment.

"Thanks. I have a new personal shopper." She says, smiling. She leans up and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. She pulls away when she realizes he's holding something behind his back. He notices her curiosity and hands her the bouquet of flowers. It is a beautiful mix of read, pink, yellow, and lavender roses.

"They're beautiful, Rick. Thank you." Kate replies as she walks to the kitchen to find a vase. Filling it with water at the sink, she feels his strong arms wrap around her waist. Leaning back, she kisses his cheek and puts the flowers into the vase.

"Let me just grab my purse, and we can go." She pulls herself out of his embrace and walks to her bedroom. She feels his eyes on her, so she adds a little more swing to her step. She emerges a few minutes later and grabs her wrap. She feels his warm hand on the small of her back, and leans in just a little. They leave her apartment and ride the elevator down. Rick holds the door as Kate steps into the cool night air. A black stretch limo awaits them, and she smiles as she gets in.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick settles in next to her and she leans in. They talk about his writing, her dad, his mother, and whatever else comes to mind in the short time it takes to get to their destination. When she asks him again where they are going, he tells her it's a surprise. The smile on his face grows as he helps her out of the car.

Just in front of them, sits a small plane, with the stairs down and their driver loading 2 small bags. Kate's eyes grow wide as she realizes he is flying her somewhere for their date. She tries to be mad at him, but can't help feeling like a princess when she thinks of how he spoils her.

"Where are we going, Rick?" She asks, looking into his eyes.

"I'm taking you to dinner, Kate."

"In a plane?" 

"Yes, in a plane. " He replies, smiling. "Now, will you please go? We have reservations."

She swats his chest before climbing the small staircase. They sit in the large comfortable chairs, and fasten the seat belts. She slides off her shoes, and leans into him.

"How long till we get there, Castle?"

"Not long. "  
>"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"<p>

"I already did, Kate. I'm taking you to dinner." He said, with a smirk and a twinkle. The pilot made his mandatory announcements and Rick pulls out a bottle of champagne. He pours 2 glasses, hands one to Kate, and makes a toast.

"To us, and the adventure that awaits."

Kate smiles, and takes a drink. They talk more, and she tries to get him to tell her where they are going. About 30 minutes later, the pilot announces that they are ready to land. Kate sits up, slides into her shoes, and they get off the plane once they land.

Another limo awaits and the driver pulls away without any instruction. It is clear to Kate that Rick went to great planning for this night. As she feels the car stop, Rick leans over, kisses her cheek, and whispers into her ear.

"Are you still hungry for lobster?" He asks.

Kate's smile widens as she nods her head. The door opens and Rick gets out first. Reaching for her hand, he helps her out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He thanks the driver, and they walk.

"Where are we, Castle?"

"Kate ,we are having dinner at one of the best lobster restaurants in the United States. Welcome to Bar Harbor, Maine." He says with a smile.

Kate squeals and pulls him into a hug.

"I take it you like the idea?"

"I do, Rick. I like it so much."

"I'm glad. Now, our table awaits, my dear Kate."

Rick led her down the sidewalk and up the wooden stairs to the restaurant. They could hear the ocean and the smell of the seafood tickled their noses. He held the door for her, and gave his name to the host.

The décor was rustic, and well maintained. They were seated quickly, and Rick ordered a bottle of wine. As they looked at the menus, Kate couldn't stop smiling.

"What has you so happy, Detective?" He asked, peering at her over the menus.

"You, this place, all of it is really sweet, Rick. I can't believe you remembered."

"I never forget a promise, Kate. "

"I remember we had that really tough case, and you wanted to take me out to dinner, but I was so tired and all the seafood places were closed. You promised you'd make it up to me."

"That I did, Kate. I hope this does the trick."

The waiter came by and took their orders. They ordered Caesar salads and the fresh lobster, and Kate couldn't stop smiling. She took a sip of her water, and caught him staring at her.

"It's still creepy when you stare, Castle." She said with a laugh.

"Sorry, but something is missing. " He said, as he reached into his pocket. "Maybe this will help."

He took the small jeweler's box out of his pocket, and opened it. Sitting it in front of Kate, she gasped at the gorgeous earrings.

"Oh my God, Castle. What did you do?"

"Just a small token of my feelings for you, Kate. I want to spoil you like the princess you are." He said, with his eyes twinkling.

Kate picked up the box and took a closer look. The emeralds weren't large, and they were surrounded by small diamonds. They matched the color of her dress perfectly.

"Thank you, Rick. I don't know what else to say."

"Say you'll wear them?"

Kate nodded and removed them from the box. As she took the cardboard out, she noticed something else sparkling in the box. She made a face as she pulled out the chain. It was a diamond and emerald tennis bracelet. She could feel the tears of happiness in her eyes, and she felt his hand on hers as he reached out. He took the bracelet, and fastened it around her wrist. She reached out, and touched his cheek briefly before kissing him softly.

"Thank you, Castle." She said.

"You are very welcome. I must say that emeralds suit you." Rick replied as he poured more wine into their glasses. Their salads arrived, and the conversation continued.

They talked about everything and nothing. Alexis was away at college, Martha's acting school was thriving. Castle was still writing, although the Nikki Heat series was over. They still built theory together, but he didn't come into the precinct as often.

They had almost finished their salads, when the main course arrived. The lobsters were freshly steamed and served with drawn butter, roasted red potatoes, and asparagus. Kate laughed as she reached for the seafood crackers in order to get to the best meat.

"What's so funny, Kate?"

"I'm all dressed up wearing diamonds and this amazing dress. It just occurred to me how messy lobster can be."

Rick looked across the table at Kate, then down at his own clothes. They were both dressed up, and he hadn't thought of the mess.

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't even think of that."

"Its fine, Castle. I don't plan on wearing this dress forever. You'll just have to pay for the dry cleaning." She said with a smile.

The lobster was delicate and perfectly cooked. They talked and flirted through the entire meal, occasionally feeding each other. The plates were cleared, and he poured the last of the wine into their glasses. The waiter came with the bill (which he refused to show to her) and after paying it, they left the restaurant. Taking her hand in his, they walked toward the car that was waiting for them.

"Thanks for an amazing evening, Rick. I could get used to you spoiling me like this."

"You are very welcome, but the night isn't over yet."

"Where are we going now? " She asked.

"Well, Kate. That all depends on you."

Just then, they reached the car and the driver opened the door for them. They slipped inside and rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat quietly as Rick took her hand in his. Kissing it, he looked into her eyes and saw everything she was feeling. He could see that she was happy, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I know I'm not ready to go home yet, what are you thinking, Rick?" She said, running her finger across his jaw line.

"Do you remember I promised you a weekend away?" He asks, and she nods. "Tonight is the beginning of that weekend, if you'd like to stay."

She leans and kisses his lips. "I'd love that."

He picks up the phone to let the driver know to take them to the hotel. He leans into her and taking her in his arms, kisses her hungrily. Their tongues tangle and hands roam, giving just a preview of what is to come for them that weekend. As she pulls away, breathless, she sees his eyes dark with lust.

They feel the limo stop, and they sit up and straighten their clothes. The driver opens the door and they get out, arm in arm. The stars light up the night sky, but Kate and Rick don't even notice. Their eyes are only on each other.

It only takes a minute to check in, and they get in the elevator to go to the 4th floor. Rick has spared no expense when it comes to this weekend with Kate. As he opens the door to their suite, Kate gasps. The gas fireplace is burning in the corner of the sitting room, and she can see a kitchen off to the side. He stands behind her, and leans so his head is on her shoulder. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and her arms on are his.

"Wow, Rick. This is gorgeous." Kate says, pulling away so she can investigate the rest of the room.

"I'm glad you approve, Kate. I want only the best for you."

She turns toward him again, and taking his face in her hands, kisses him lightly. She quickly walks away, and slips off her shoes.

She notices the flower bouquets, the wine, and the fruit tray on the island in the kitchen. She picks up a strawberry and continues walking. She makes her way to the bedroom, and turns to see if he is behind her. She walks with just a little more sway in her hips, since he is obviously watching her. She walks past the king size bed, and into the bathroom, which has a stand up shower and a huge Jacuzzi tub. She turns to leave and notices the array of bath products on the counter by the sink. It is all of her favorites. She wrinkles her nose and sees Rick is now in the doorway.

"How?" she asks, pointing to the counter.

"Lanie made a list and I did some shopping. There are also some clothes for you in the closet."

"Sounds like you thought of everything."

"I just wanted the weekend to be perfect and stress-free for you. Now that we are here, what do you want to do first?"

"How about some wine and dessert; Then we see where that takes us."

"Sounds perfect, Kate." He replied, as he took off his jacket. He hung it up in the closet, then toed off his shoes and put them in the closet as well. He left the room to find Kate opening the wine. He looked in the cabinets for glasses, and poured for both of them. Kate picked up the tray of fruit, and he took the glasses. They made their way into the sitting area and put everything on the coffee table. Rick sat down, and practically pulled Kate into his lap. She laughed as she fell onto the couch, sitting very close to him. He put his arm around her, and she sat facing him. Looking into his eyes, she reached up and caressed his cheek. His hand was on her thigh, and she leaned in to kiss him. After a few moments, they pulled away, breathless. Kate picked up her glass of wine, took a sip, and leaned into his shoulder.

Rick grabbed some fruit from the tray, and ate a couple of pieces before offering a strawberry to Kate. She licked at it seductively before nipping it with her teeth. Then, he held another one in his teeth and she took a bite from him before he sucked it into his mouth, and kissed her passionately. Kate took a few seconds to put her glass of wine down, before reaching down and starting to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his chest and collarbone lightly as she eased his shirt out of his waistband. His hands were in her hair, and then he broke the kiss to touch his lips to her neck and shoulders. By this time, Kate had managed to get his shirt completely unbuttoned and was grazing his chest with her fingers. She was turned on by his muscular chest and his obvious strength.

She leaned in and whispered, "I think I'd rather have you for dessert."

He smiled against her neck, and his breath made her giggle. They broke apart to stand up and walk together into the bedroom. Standing by the bed, Kate turned around so he could unzip her dress. As he watched the fabric fall to the floor, he thought he had died and gone to heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick took his time looking at Kate. Her back was to him, and she was wearing only her black strapless bra and matching black panties. Her thigh high hose were black and emphasized her long legs. He reached down to unhook her bra, and then took her breasts in his hands. She leaned into him and he kissed her neck. Reaching down, she took his hands in her own, and picking them up every so slightly, she turned to face him. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, and ran her fingers across his back. He moaned, and pulled her closer. The feel of skin-on-skin overwhelmed them both and Kate pulled him down for another kiss.

She untangled her arms from his, and went to work on his belt buckle. Seconds later, he was standing in just his boxers. Kate ran her fingers down his chest just to the waistband of his boxers and he growled. His eyes were dark with desire as he devoured her with his mouth. He picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed. Still kissing her, he moved from her lips, down her neck, and to her shoulders. Taking her breasts in his hands once again, he flicked her nipples until they were rock hard then teased each one with his tongue. She moaned softly, and he continued his descent. He kissed down her stomach, then across the lace of her panties. He could smell her arousal and he touched her heat softly through the material. She gasped, and reached down to pull him into a kiss. He refused and started kissing down her long slender legs.

He kissed her left thigh, and then took the top of the thigh-high stocking into his fingers. "So sexy" He muttered, as he rolled it down her leg. He tossed it to the floor, and then kissed all the way up the inside of her leg. He moved to her right leg, and repeated the entire process. He glanced up to find that Kate's eyes were closed, and she was toying with her breasts. He hovered over her, and kissed her fully on the mouth before reaching down and finally removing her panties.

Looking down onto the bed, Rick admired the sight before him. He had imagined it so many times, but nothing compared to the reality of her. She was breathtaking. He kissed her lips, her clavicle, both breasts, and her taut stomach before settling himself between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart ever so gently, kissing her legs and finally her heat.

Kate gasped when she felt him part her lips and use his tongue on her. He started slowly, exploring her and inhaling her scent. He licked from top to bottom, and used his tongue to flick at her clit. Her hands were balled up in the sheets, and she tried to stay still. His talented tongue brought on chills and put a fire in her belly that she could not describe. Soft moans and groans of pleasure escaped her lips and he worked his magic with his talented tongue. He picked up the pace, and inserted a finger into her heat. Her hips involuntarily lifted off the bed and he hit her sweet spot. He could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers and started sucking on her clit.

"Oh, Castle.. so good. ..Please don't stop." Kate practically screamed. "I'm so close," she said through clenched teeth. He pumped harder and started sucking harder on her clit. He inserted a second finger into her and she exploded.

"OH…OH….OH GOD, CASTLE, OH GOD….OH YES BABY, OH OH!" She screamed. He continued his furious pace for a little while, before slowing down and finally kissing her heat. He licked his fingers, and moved to lie beside her.

Kate grabbed his hands, and licked his fingers clean of her juices. She grabbed his head, and pulled him toward her into a ferocious kiss. Finally pulling free, she reached down to free him of his boxers and took his hard length in her hand. She was not surprised to see he was on the large side and shivered at the thought of him filling her so fully. She gave him a sexy smirk before pushing him onto his back and working her way down his body.

She kissed his cheeks, licked at his ears to make him shiver, then his neck. She placed open mouthed kisses on his clavicle and down to his stomach, where she teased at his navel. Leaning forward, she ran her hands down his arms, across his amazing biceps, and his impressive chest. He wasn't buff like a body builder, but he clearly took the time to exercise. She smiled a sexy smile at him and kissed his chest.

"God, Castle. Where have you been hiding yourself?" She said as she ran her tongue around his nipple. "You are so sexy." She traced her fingers down his chest, to the trail that led to his package. She moved down the bed before taking him into her mouth.

Rick groaned as he felt her warm mouth envelop him. She traced his tip with her tongue before taking him into her mouth and humming. The vibration caused him to jump and she smiled. She glanced over at him and saw his eyes were closed and he was biting at his lip.

"God, Kate. That feels so good." He groaned, as she licked up and down his shaft. She played with his balls with one hand as she sucked and licked his impressive cock. She worked her magic until she felt his hand on hers. She looked up and saw his eyes dark with lust.

"Stop Kate, please. I can't last if you keep doing that." She gave his cock one last lick, before crawling up to lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her with everything he had. She opened her mouth to him and he flipped them so she was on her back on the bed. Kate reached down to take him into her hand, and placed him above her entrance. Their eyes locked, and Castle froze.

"What's wrong?" Kate said, almost with fear in her voice.

"Sorry, Kate. I almost forgot a condom."

"I'm clean and on the pill. Are you clean? "She asked, her eyes probing his.

"Yes. " He said, his voice almost shaking.

"Then we're good Writer-boy." Kate said, with a flirty tone.

"It's Writer-MAN." Rick whispered in her ear.

"Prove it." Kate said.

And he did.

Looking into her eyes, and her soul, he slowly entered her. Kate gasped, and her eyes closed briefly at the feeling of him. She bit her lip as she felt his length fill her so completely. She arched into him, and lifted her hips. He groaned as she clenched her inner muscles around him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he moaned at the new feeling the angle was providing. He leaned down to kiss her, and pumped hard. She screamed in his ear, and he kept up the pace.

"God, Kate. You feel so good."

"Oh Castle. I'm so close again."

He pulled himself up just enough to reach between them and put his fingers on her clit. He rubbed her in circles until she screamed his name over and over. He pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back into her until she writhed under him. The delicious friction between them had him screaming her name just moments after her orgasm. He collapsed onto her, and then moved to lie beside her.

"Wow," She said, kissing him lightly.

"Extraordinary," he said, nibbling her ear.

He pulled up the covers, and she snuggled into his side, placing her arm on his chest and put her legs on his. They fell asleep, smiling.


End file.
